


Unimportant

by sentimentalscribe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is crushing hard but Adora is an idiot, Dramatic Irony, F/F, Fluff, I think we can all agree that we need a little fluff for our poor aching hearts, No spoilers for Season 2, Pining, Pre-Canon, This is both incredibly fluffy and also incredibly rude of me, catradora, fluff but also it hurts??, just be happy while you can, oblivious adora, they're just so in LOVE and they don't KNOW IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimentalscribe/pseuds/sentimentalscribe
Summary: Just Catra and Adora enjoying a quiet, warm night in before any of this ever happened. Also, Adora keeps having this weird fluttering in her stomach when Catra looks at her, but she's sure it's not important. Forget she said anything.(Essentially just 1k of pre-canon catradora fluff because that's my specialty and season 2 is already destroying my heart. Enjoy!)





	Unimportant

 

“Stop it!” Catra tried to dodge another handful of popcorn coming her way. “Hey!”

Adora was laughing so hard it was a miracle she could still speak. “Sorry, didn’t hear you. Try dodging next time.” She threw another piece that landed in Catra’s hair.

They were reclining together on their bunk bed, leaning up against the bed frame as they watched old movies Catra had smuggled in. Tucked in under the blankets, they leaned into each others’ sides with a shared bowl of popcorn nestled between them. Catra’s body heat radiated through the covers, creating the girls' own little cocoon while everyone else was doing drills.

The movie was in black and white and extremely blurry, plus the popcorn was unsalted because rations had been cut, but you couldn't have paid Adora to be anywhere else.

Catra snatched the bowl from their laps and hoarded it away. “You just lost snack privileges! I shove movie tapes in my shirt to get past Shadow Weaver and this is what I get for it?”

Adora snorted. “Did you pretend you were pregnant or something?”

“No, I put them in my bra. Even Shadow Weaver felt too awkward to point out that I’d mysteriously grown a size overnight.”

Adora broke down in giggles. “I would have loved to have seen that.”

“Hmph.” Catra set the bowl back on their shared lap and crossed her arms. “You could have if you’d come with me.”

“Come on, Catra. You know I can’t just sneak out like that.”

“And I can?”

Ugh. She hated it when Catra got like this. “You know what I mean. She watches me like a hawk.”

“She watches me, too. She just doesn’t care if anyone but her Golden Girl gets hurt smuggling from the outside.”

“Catra, you -” Adora took a deep breath. “I have a better idea than whatever this conversation just turned into.”

Catra raised her eyebrows, breath catching for some reason. “And that is?”

Adora worked up her best tragic expression. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but… HA!” She grabbed the bowl and dumped it over Catra’s head, spilling popcorn everywhere. “I think you have popcorn in your hair.”

“You little -” Catra grinned and grabbed a spill that had fallen on the blanket. “This doom is of your own making!” She started hurling as many handfuls as she could.

Adora laughed in relief and stood up, gathering loose kernels off the floor. “I’m going to stick these up your nose!”

“Not if I do it first!”

They leapt at each other, somehow both ending up on the floor, rolling over crushed popcorn in a vicious battle for some nebulous unknown prize. Catra pinned Adora on her back, ignoring her halfhearted struggle, and let loose an over-the-top evil scientist laugh. “Now no one but me shall ever reign Popcorn Supreme!”

“Alas!” Adora swooned, flinging her free hand against her forehead dramatically. “My heroic plot! Besmirched!”

“And there’s only one way to dissuade me from my evil plan.” She raised her eyebrows, that chaotic mane of hair falling over her shoulders down toward Adora. She'd gone sort of red for some reason.

Huh. Adora was suddenly aware that they were alone in the bunker and Catra had her pinned to the ground, their bodies mere inches apart. She wasn’t quite sure why this was relevant, but it was suddenly very important. Also, the fact that Catra’s evil smirk was present and her face was very close and her narrowed gaze was trained directly on her. She still wasn’t seeing why this was worth noting.

“Oh, yeah?” she remembered to ask. “And what’s that?”

“Well.” Catra flicked her gaze around Adora’s face, then thought long and hard. Adora’s heart pounded. She didn’t know why. Maybe too much popcorn?

Then Catra said, “Uh, do my cafeteria chores for a week.”

“What? No!” Adora snapped out of her trance and pushed her away with a laugh. “I will not stoop to blackmail.”

“Oh, but I will.”

Adora didn’t believe that for a second. She knew Catra too well.

Despite her talk, Catra let her go. They both crawled back into bed without discussing it and tucked into their positions under the covers.

Adora poked Catra’s arm. No reason, she just had the urge to touch her. Normal. “Well, now that we’ve completely wasted all of our popcorn and made a huge mess that Octavia will definitely not appreciate, want to finish the movie?”

“That wasn’t a waste.” She looked kind of serious all of a sudden. “Nothing that’s fun is a waste.”

Adora smiled and nodded. She watched Catra’s face, how her jaw moved as she popped one last piece of popcorn off the blankets into her mouth and chewed. Her skin had always been so smooth. Maybe Adora was just envious of her skin, was all? She nodded sagely. “Yeah. That’s true.”

Catra leaned forward and hit _play_ on the movie. “Okay, let’s finish this thing. I have no idea what’s happening. I think maybe aliens?”

“Wait, I thought it was about high society.”

“Oh, no.”

Adora couldn’t help but start laughing, so now Catra was laughing, too, and Adora loved that unexpectedly high cackle that always spilled from Catra’s lips like some sort of joyful banshee. She was sure she must have sounded just as ridiculous herself.

She settled into Catra’s side again and leaned her head on her shoulder. She wasn’t sure why this brought up such adrenaline in the pit of her stomach, but she figured it was just post-popcorn-war-energy fluttering around in there.

All that mattered right now was the warmth of Catra through the blankets, the dim sounds from the movie playing under their idle chatter back and forth, and the calm excitement that came with finally getting some time with her best friend after weeks of nonstop training. Catra leaned her head back on top of hers, though slowly, hesitantly, and Adora got that feeling again that she wasn’t sure how to put words to.

But as much as she loved to worry, she tried to set it aside. That didn’t matter now. It didn’t need to.

Whatever it was, she had a lifetime of Catra hangouts to figure it out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaha yep all the time in the world. No one tell her.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! If you enjoyed or if you're having as many heart attacks about season 2 as I am, I beseecheth thou to kudo, comment (!!!), bookmark, blood sacrifice, really whatever suits your fancy! I appreciate it an insane amount. And check out the rest of my stuff for some longer/angstier catradora, plus a lot of solangelo and fierrochase and wesper and who knows what else. Have a great day!
> 
>  
> 
> twitter: sentimentalscr1  
> tumblr: sentimentalscribe


End file.
